


NSFW Alphabet: Five Night at Freddy's

by Politely_Spooky



Series: Kinda Glad I Agreed... [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Kink, Breeding kink?, Dacryphilia, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mentions of Menstrual Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: Something to do on the side while I write for my two other books





	1. Foxy, All Letters

_ **A = Aftercare (How well do they look after you after sex?)** _

_ Foxy, being the emotionally stunted humanimtronic he is... is not the best at aftercare. Yeah, he'll grab some water, and curl up around you... But don't expect a big fancy bath, or snack._

_ **B = Body part (Their favorite body part of themselves, or their partner?)** _

_ This frisky pirate absolutely _ _ **adores** _ _ your thighs. They're squishy, soft, and make excellent pillows whenever he needs them._ _ He also loves how they feel when he's piggybacking you somewhere, and they're wrapped around his torso, tightening everytime he bounces._

_ On himself... Nothing? Really?? Foxy loathes looking at himself, and would really rather put more focus on you in a relationship... But his metal hand is pretty nice._

_ **C = Cum (Is it normal, colourful, translucent? Hot or cold?)** _

_You found out the hard way that when Foxy cums, he cums a _**_lot_**_. He attributes it to the canine half of him, you just think he's a bit... _**_Backed up_**_. The first time you'd sucked him off, you had to pull away and just let him soil his clothes so you didn't choke._

_Amusingly, his cum tastes like flat cherry soda, and isn't as warm as you'd expect. When you asked about the flavour, he blushed and shut down._

_ **D = Dirty Secret (Something they're embarrassed about?)** _

_Foxy will probably never admit it out loud, but he'd love to have you give him a lapdance. If only to watch your thighs flex and move. Or even have you just wiggle around on his lap. Anything to get up close and personal with those thighs._

_ **E = Experience (Experienced or Virgin?)** _

_ Considering he's been stuck in that pizzeria for a few decades, I nearly said a hard no... But then I remembered how horny people are for pirates. So, he may have gotten frisky with a few other female guards, but not many._

_ **F = Favorite Position (Missonary, Lotus, ect?)** _

** _Not_ ** _ Doggystyle. In fact, Foxy strongly dislikes any position where he can't see your face. The Lotus Blossom is a go to, although he doesn't mind the occasional Cowgirl._

_ **G = Goofy (Are they serious or silly during?)** _

_ Foxy, like all of the original animatronics, was built to entertain. So he finds sex absolutely pointless if he can't invoke a giggle from you every now and then. He can be serious when the time calls for it, but he loves how loud you laugh when he starts singing 'You are a Pirate' into your boobs._

_ **H = Hair (How well groomed are they?)** _

_Foxy, like a true pirate, doesn't groom that often. He'll shave every once and a while, but for the most part, he likes to leave it wild._

_ **I = Intimacy (How romantic are they? )** _

_It always depends. If his day was particularly good, or if something absolutely amazing happened, he'll take things slow and sweet. Other than that, Foxy will do whatever you want from him._

_ **J = Jack Off (How often do they masturbate?)** _

_ He won't necessarily jack off unless you two have been seprated for a few weeks. Yeah, he'll jack it then, but Foxy will most likely search you out if he feels like he wants to fuck._

_ **K = Kinks (Speaks for it's self)** _

_Foxy is a kinky bastard, and you can't change my mind. His top three though, are breeding, orgasm denial (receiving), and light bondage (receiving). Breeding is the relatively obvious one; he's a mammalian animal, and he wants to smash. 'Nough said._

_ Orgasm denial comes from a place of pride. Foxy loves showing off his impressive tolerance, and willpower, and what better way than to stave off an orgasm or lengthy periods of time?_

_ The only reason light bondage isn't heavy bondage, is because Foxy, once again, like showing off his levels of restraint and power. Why? Because he can _ ** _easily_ ** _ snap out of most bondage devices._

_ **L = Location (Favorite places to fuck?)** _

_ In his cove, or, if you can get Mr. Fazbear's permission, your closet. They seem like odd spaces, but Foxy likes that they're closed off, and only have on visible point of entry._

_ **M = Motivation (Turn on’s?)** _

_ Lingerie. Particularly any lingerie that shows off your thighs, and hip bones. This fox is not a bood man, or ass man. He's a Leg Man™._

_ **N = No (All their No-No’s)** _

_ Foxy doesn't really fancy the idea of letting people watch, nor does he like drwing blood. He's too possessive for one, and the other makes him think off sadder, mor awful times._

_ **O = Oral (To give or to receive?)** _

_After you nearly choked on his cum the first time you gave him head, he's had a preference towards giving. That scare was one too many in Foxy's opinion. Plus, he gets to be right between those gorgeuous thighs._

_ **P = Pace (Slow and sensual or rough and fast?)** _

_As mentioned in "I" Foxy can go both ways. Sometimes, on _ ** _very rare_ ** _ occasions, he'll throw all his inhibitions to the wind, and go wild. He's always remorseful afterwards, and does his best to clean you up, but neither of you understand why these occasions happen._

_ **Q = Quickie (Down for a quickie or no?)** _

_ Yes. Foxy, while he doesn't exactly jack it that often, does have a fairly high libido. So he absolutely will pin you against any suface, and go for it right then and there._

_ **R = Risk (What things are they willing to do with intimacy?)** _

_ This man is a literal machine. He doesn't care where, when, or how, he's getting the booty._

_ With that said, Foxy will be hesitant to do anything that will leave bloody marks, and anything to do with... _ ** _Other_ ** _ bodily fluids is a hard no._

_ **S = Stamina (How long can they last?)** _

_ Most of the Foxes are high energy, meaning they can many short rounds, or three long ones. Foxy though? Foxy is... Intense. He can go many, many _ ** _long_ ** _ rounds. You've had to use the safeword when he thought that it'd be fun to challenge your stamina against his._

_ Well, let's just say you found out that yes, a woman _ ** _can_ ** _ orgasm 20 times without pause._

_ **T = Toy (Experiments with them, yes or no?)** _

_ He's impartial towards all of your toys. Your vibe is pretty neat, and he doesn't mind you using it when he's not in the mood, but other than that? Meh, have fun._

_ **U = Unfair (Do they tease well?)** _

_ Foxy doesn't like to tease. It's a mix of his own impatience and desire to please you. He hates to wait, and hates it when you beg. What can he say, he was built to be a people pleaser._

_ **V = Volume (Are they loud or quiet?)** _

_He isn't that loud, although he can get a little rumbly when your session is particularly hot n heavy. Foxy prefers it when your loud, better feedback, and it makes him a little noiser as a result._

_ **W = Wild (Are they animalistic or tame?)** _

_Heh, Foxy can get a lil... Animalistic. He'll snarl, and if he's got you facedown (a rare occurrence), he'll dig his teeth into your neck. Sometimes he may even yip, or whine like an actual fox._

_ **X = X-Ray (What could be underneath there?)** _

_ Luckily for you, he _doesn'_t have a knot. But what he does have more than makes up for that._

_ His cock his thick at the base, and tapered at the tip, 6 golden stud making a little ladder on the bottom of his dick. He's just thick enough to border on pain, and he has a slight, oh so subtle curve in his dick that makes riding him a real fun time._

_ **Y = Yearning (High sex drive or low?)** _

_ This man-fox-animatronic-thing absolutely adores you, and, since meeting you, his sex drive has been through the roof. He's raring to go at any chance, in any position, for _ ** _any_ ** _ reason._

_ **Z = Zzz (Will they stay awake or fall asleep right after?)** _

_As stated before, Foxy can do some minimal aftercare, but he'll probably pass out once he's satisfied that your basic needs have been met._


	2. NSFW Alphabet: Nightmarrione

_I'll be using the rough __dom__ version of Mari because the differences between this version and soft Dom/switch Mari are rather minimal. Anything that is different, will be marked with a * next to the letter._

** _A = Aftercare (How well do they look after you after sex?)_ **

Nightmarionne is a really good Dom, so his first priority is to get you to go to the bathroom. Afterwards, well... it all depends on what you two did.

If it made you bleed, or burned you, then he's going straight for the medical drawers, and cleaning you thoroughly in the bath. Bruises? Ointments, bandages, bath. Really, everything will end with a bath.

** _*B = Body part (Their favorite body _ ** ** _parto_ ** ** _ of themselves, or their partner?)_ **

Mari love, love, loooves your hands. They're so _small_ compared to the incredibly long talons he has. Not only that, Mari finds them endlessly amusing due to the lack of claws.

*For Soft Mari, he adores your legs. Your legs are so thick/thin when compared to his own legs, and look so cute when he's giving you piggyback rides. His favorite thing to do is just knead his knuckles, and fingertips into either your calves, or thighs.

** _C = Cum (Is it normal, _ ** ** _colourful_ ** ** _, translucent? Hot or cold?)_ **

His cum is really thick, looks faintly gray, and he doesn't cum bucket loads (_yes,__thatisaHomestuckrefrence_), but he does cum a decent amount. It tastes lightly of salted black liquorice.

** _*D = Dirty Secret (Something they're embarrassed about?)_ **

Let's be real for a moment. Rough Mari has _no_ shame... But.... He _doe_s like it when you pet his hair and praise him. He's embarrassed about it because he's basically been conditioned to be the big bad leader of the animatronics, so any weakness on his part is humiliating.

*Soft Mari, as surprising as it may seem, gets off on you crying. Out of pain, fear, pleasure, embarrassment, or laughter, it doesn't matter. It's part of the reason he likes tickling you so often, or insisting on watching scary movies.

** _E = Experience (Experienced or Virgin?)_ ** ** _o_ **

Again, much like Foxy, I was gonna rule it as an immediate no, but I realized a lot of people are fuckin horny for tall, chivalrous men. So, again, this dude has probably had a few quickies with some guards before you.

** _F = Favorite Position (_ ** ** _Missonary_ ** ** _, Lotus, _ ** ** _ect_ ** ** _?)_ **

Both if them actually have the same favorite position for two separate reasons. Missionary. Yeah, really vanilla, but consider:

Rough Mari being able to pin you with his entire body. Mari holding your hands firmly against the bed, as he completely fucks any sense of coherency out of you.

*Soft Mari smiling at you as he slows the pace to a crawl. Mari pressing kisses to your eyelids as he helps you come down from vicious orgasm.

** _*G = Goofy (Are they serious or silly during?)_ **

The first time y'all have sex, Rough Mari will probably be fascinated, and laugh childishly at any stretch marks, or scars you may have, but will otherwise be really tuned into the moment.

*Honestly, Soft Mari is the only one who'd probably spot something on your stomach or chest, a birthmark probably, that looks like something, and start cackling wildly, or stopping entirely to just poke at the mark in wonder.

** _H = Hair (How well groomed are they?)_ **

Mari is actually really well groomed, and keeps his body hair cropped short. He completely waxes his arms, and legs, but usually only shaves his pubic hair short.

Mari does prefer for his partner to trim their body hair, but he wouldn't go so far as to say shave all of it off. If you like some fuzz, he doesn't mind, just please don't allow it to become really thick.

** _I = Intimacy (How romantic are they? )_ **

Okay, I really headcannon the Marionette line to be French speaking people of Asian (Korean maybe) descent. So they are rather romantic, to the point of it being scarily intense, or just down right cheesy.

** _J = Jack Off (How often do they masturbate?)_ **

Both of them don't really see the need? They have you, and if you aren't up for it, then that's that on that. Soft Mari might do it to entice you, but Rough Mari doesn't see any logical reason for it, period.

***_K = Kinks (Kinky, or _****_nah_****_?)_**

Rough: Bondage (on partner), Sensory Deprivation (on partner), scratching, marking

*Soft: Crying (partner), collars (either), lingerie (either)

** _L = Location (Favorite places to fuck?)_ **

Both of them have an amusing preference towards wall sex, despite the fact that they really adore the Missionary position. Maybe they just like lording their height over you? Who knows.

***_M = Motivation (Turn _****_on’s_****_?)_**

Rough Mari fucking _loves_ the sight of you covered in his hickeys. Your neck fully covered in his marks, your thighs bruised, little flinches when he brushes a claw across the marks. Fucking. **_Gorgeous_**.

*Soft Mari can, and will, get off to the sight of you crying. He's not sadistic, but the red flush that takes over your face, and the way the tears make your cheeks glisten just... _Does_ things to him.

** _N = No (All their No-No’s)_ **

Both have the same big _**N O**_; bodily fluids/substances other than blood, or tears... And sounding. They don't appreciate the thought of something going into such a delicate place. Other than that, these two are some kinky fuckers, and are willing try anything.

***_O = Oral (To give or to receive?)_**

Rough Mari prefers receiving over giving, mostly because it gives him the reins, and keeps him in his self proclaimed "Alpha" status... Although, when Mari does go down on you, it's really easy to rile him up. Just praise how well he's doing, pet his hair, maybe tug? And he's yours.

*Soft Mari has no preference, actually. He's okay with whatever you want, though you may find yourself leaning towards receiving. Because Mari is talented with both his tongue and fingers, and you may not like the taste of liquorice.

** _P = Pace (Slow and sensual or rough and fast?)_ **

Surprisingly slow, actually. They enjoy the occasional rough fuck, but when it boils down to it, they prefer slower fucking... For two, _very_ different reasons.

** _Q = Quickie (Down for a quickie or no?)_ **

No. No, no, no, _fuck _**_no_**. If you ask for a quickie, they will feel personally attacked, and they'll probably get really huffy and upset. To them, quickies are kinda... Gross. But that's only because they've had the misfortune of walking in in Chica and Freddy having a bit too much fun.

Kinda ruined quickies for them.

** _*R = Risk (What things are they willing to do with intimacy?)_ **

Of the two, Rough Mari is probably the most relaxed with what you to do. You want to try knifeplay? He's got some wicked talons, right here. You wanna try waxplay? He's down.

The only reason he's so relaxed with taking risks with you, is because he knows that he has enough control not to seriously injured you.

*Soft Mari is probably a little more hesitant, if only because he's a bit more nervous about this sort of thing. He likes to do whatever his prince/princess wishes... But he really prefers normal bruises and hickeys to cuts, and burns.

** _S = Stamina (How long can they last?)_ **

Pfft, good luck keeping up. They aren't as energetic as the foxes, but unlike the foxes, these puppets are _patient__._ They can draw a round out until you feel like your legs will no longer work.

** _T = Toy (Experiments with them, yes or no?)_ **

Like Foxy, they have no hard opinion. The egg vibrator you own is neat, and your modest dildo has seen its fair share of action, but they don't really mind your toys.

The only hard pass is the ball gag on Soft Mari. He bites too hard, and his needle like teeth will probably destroy the poor thing.

** _*U = Unfair (Do they tease well?)_ **

Rough Mari is the one that can tease you hella bad. You get _n__o_ relief from this bastard when he gets going, and tears only make him amused.

*Soft Mari likes to make you happy, so his tease game isn't really that strong. Say literally anything that sounds like stop, and he will stop instantly.

** _V = Volume (Are they loud or quiet?)_ **

Quiet, so, so quiet. The most you'd be able to pull from them is a soft grunt, or a growl if you surprise them bad enough. They aren't quiet because they don't enjoy what's happening. Far from it, actually. They're quiet because they want to hear your moans, screams, and sighs.

** _*W = Wild (Are they animalistic or tame?)_ **

Rough Mari is the animalistic one. He doesn't snarl, or anything, but he does get particularly toothy, biting fiercely, and clawing down your arms. If he gets really impatient, which is rare, he'll just fuck your thighs.

*Soft Mari is, well, softer. He purrs more, and will probably lick your neck most than bite... Though don't be too surprised if he starts biting, and scratching you harder just to get some tears out of you.

** _X = _ ** ** _X-Ray_ ** ** _ (What could be underneath there?)_ **

They're relatively long, but not very thick. Don't let the lack of thickness fool you, these bastards will make you feel like you took a thick dick. Their dick curves upwards, and neither are very interested in getting their dicks pierced.

** _Y = Yearning (High sex drive or low?)_ **

Both have pretty normal sex drives, mostly due to the fact that they're rather low-strung guys. If they have the right motivations, their drives go through the roof, but they mostly like to let you initiate things.

** _Z = _ ** ** _Zzz_ ** ** _ (Will they stay awake or fall asleep right after?)_ **

They'll take care of your needs first and foremost. Bath, snacks, quick kiss here and there, more snacks, and then, bed. They'll probably cuddle up with you until you sleep, or read something to you until you pass out.

Once you're out, the nightmare animatronic will probably grab something else to read, get up finish some papers for Mr. Fazbear, or sleep with you.


	3. NSFW Alphabet A-F: Rockstar Bonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I use a lot of Early 1900s slang, because Frank Sinatra was born 1915. Rockstar Bonnie is based on the famous singer, so occasionally his paragraphs will slip into that type of slang.

** _A = Aftercare (How well do they look after you after sex?)_ **

Bonsin is one sly Casanova. He could charm his way into anyone's bed, and slip right back out with no trouble... Problem is, that skill doesn't translate to his aftercare skills very well.

He's unused to having to _stay_ afterwards, so you may have to walk him through that part of it all. He's fumbling, his fingertips are sweaty, and he may have even accidentally bit his tongue hard enough to bleed.

The gesture's still sweet though, so you can't be too mad.

** _B = Body part (Their favorite body part of themselves, or their partner?)_ **

Bonsin is, quite simply, a hand man. He gets so steamed up* over your hands. He just... Loves them _so_ much. In fact, most of his time cuddling you is spent just moving your fingers. Bending them, pinching the webbing, or even just messing with the folds of skin on your knuckles. His favourite is when you wear rings because it lets him fiddle with a shiny object.

As for himself? His shoulders. Yeah, kinda odd, but it make him feel like he can protect you from anything. Bonsin knows he's a big six*, his shoulders are broad, and very certainly broader than yours are. With his intimidating height, dark skin, and violently creative threats, Bonsin knows how ta' give any crumbs* a good swipe 'cross the breezer*.

_This_ big shot* will make _**damn sure**_ yer always protected.

** _C = Cum (Is it normal, colourful, translucent? Hot or cold?)_ **

Like the other stage animatronics, his jizz is sweet. Like grapes, but without the sour edge. It's decently thick, and he cums in small spurts over a longer period of time.

The entire time he's cumming, his arms will lock down around you, making movement nearly impossible. It's best to simply let him ride it out, because this bastard is _insatiable_ and will probably be raring to go the minute you start wiggling to get away.

** _D = Dirty Secret (Something they're embarrassed about?)_ **

He... He may have... Had a _fantasy_ once or twice about fucking you alongside Nightmare Bonnie...

Okay, stop looking at him like he's some kinda perv! It's just... Nightmare Bonnie is one of the few animatronics that look closest to him in size, colour, and acts the most like him!

Besides, it'll most likely to stay a fantasy, haha...

Unless?

** _E = Experience (Experienced or Virgin?)_ **

This bitch has charmed his way into many people's pants. He'll, if you gave him the chance, Bonsin would probably charm his way into Satan's pants, and come away unscathed. So yeah... He has the most experience out of the Rockstars.

** _F = Favorite Position (_ ** ** _Missonary_ ** ** _, Lotus, _ ** ** _ect_ ** ** _?)_ **

"The Lap Dance." 

You're face to face, and he can watch your mouth purse, or soothe you as tears track down your cheeks.

Another perk: Bonsin has free reign of your skin. He could go for your chest, and leave your nipples dark, and sore... Or... He could dig his teeth into your neck, and show the world who you had spent the night with.

Hell, Bonsin could even lean back, resting his weight on his hands while you bounce, fucking yourself silly. He... Well, now! He's just turnin' into some big, goopy date, ain't he?


	4. NSFW Alphabet: (G)olden Freddy

_ **A = Aftercare (How well do they look after you after sex?)** _

He's, unfortunately, a low energy dude.

Once you guys are done, he _may_ have enough energy left to wipe the two of you off... But there's also a HUGE chance he may just pass the fuck after managing to give you one last sweet kiss.

_ **B = Body part (Their favorite body part of themselves, or their partner?)** _

For you? Hmm... That's a toughie. And _not_ because you're not perfect or anything, it's just... This man could wax poetic about you for hours. About everything from how your hair moves with the shifts of your shoulders, to how your eyes shine differently in certain light, to the way your lips plump up when you've been nibbling on them for a few minutes... But if he was really, really, _really_ pressed for an answer... Your calves. Such strong, delicate little things, and the slope up into your thighs, which squish and roll in his palms like dough and-!

Okay right, back on track.

As for himself? His eyes. No reason, they're just really cool... Okay, maybe it's also because he likes looking in the mirror and seeing how small he can make the dots that act as his pupils but STILL!

_ **C = Cum (Is it normal, colourful, translucent? Hot or cold?)** _

Okay, I'm just gonna project my kinks onto him for a second.

This bitch? This bitch can cum _gallons_ at a time. Make him wait for that orgasm? And it's even more than that. A lot like Bonsin, G will lock his arms up as he cums and generally just use you like his personal cumdump. _Unlike_ Bonsin, G will keep thrusting through his own orgasm, which usually results in him overstimulating you, himself, or just making himself hard again.

His cum is probably the most normal tasting of the Original 5, but it's incredibly thick. It's pitch black in colour, which you found out the hard way after blowing him, and freaking out when his dick shot out the equivalent of black tar instead of white cream.

_ **D = Dirty Secret (Something they're embarrassed about?)** _

Though G would never do so without your genuine, enthusiastic consent...

He sometimes imagines what it would be like to let go of his most primal half at an unexpected moment, and just pin you down to have his way with you... He never likes those thoughts, because they always lead him on a downward spiral... But they're there.

_ **E = Experience (Experienced or Virgin?)** _

Virgin. 100% untouched, virgin man-boy. G has been propositioned in the past, both by other animatronics, and previous night guards that got him relaxed enough to approach.

Each and everytime he clammed up, peacing out when they weren't looking.

_ **F = Favorite Position (** _ _ **Missonary** _ _ **, Lotus, ** _ _ **ect** _ _ **?)** _

His favourite positions tend to be spooning, or just laying on his belly to go down on you. Mostly spooning though, since G's a massive cuddler, and tends to get horny on certain mornings, so spooning positions are really good for that early morning sex drive.

_ **G = Goofy (Are they serious or silly during?)** _

He's a little silly, usually getting you to snicker by pressing a kiss or two to your inner thigh since you're so ticklish there. After you introduced him to that David Attenborough video with the Flame Bower Bird, he likes to make you lose your shit during sex by staring _**deep**_ into your eyes... And making his pupils two _WILDLY_ different sizes as he professes his undying love to you.

_ **H = Hair (How well groomed are they?)** _

He's a gentleman, and a cleaned up one at that. Unlike Freddy, Toy Freddy and Nedd Bear, he does not like being unshaven, body hair is just... Uncomfortable to him. It's to the point where he may shyly ask if you're okay with waxing too? You don't _have_ to, he can live with it but...

He is a waxed man for comfort reasons...

... One of those comforts being the feeling of his own pelvis being flush against you. Best. Feeling. On. Earth

_ **I = Intimacy (How romantic are they? )** _

Beyond his occasional silliness, if he's not in one of those Moods™, G is actually really sweet. As mentioned before, he loves cuddling and physical touches. He loves it when you grab his hand and just watch him as he pushes into you, or you ride him. Eye contact... That... That makes him so, _unbelievably_ happy.

_ **J = Jack Off (How often do they masturbate?)** _

He never really thought of it all that much if he was completely honest. G never really felt the need, especially since he not only cums far too much for him to want to bother with cleaning that up, he also _technically_ lived in a child's entertainment building...

Makes him feel kinda nasty for thinking like that.

_ **K = Kinks (Kinky, or nah?)** _

When he's himself: stockings, thigh highs, baby doll lingerie, the smell of you fresh from a work out, cumming in you, and going down on you.

When he's Goldie: all of the above + your _total_ obedience, choking, face fucking, wax play, biting you, and bondage

_ **L = Location (Favorite places to fuck?)** _

Your home, and _only_ your home.

G nearly clawed out Freddy's eyes when the brunette had walked in to ask if G had seen his microphone...

Freddy still wouldn't meet your eyes, and it's been 4 months, oh my god..

_ **M = Motivation (Turn ** _ _ **on's** _ _ **?)** _

Prance around in some kitten pumps, and any sort of thigh highs/stockings/long socks and you'll have G wrapped around your fingers tighter than a Titan boa's pussy. Doesn't matter if you're a dude or not, stockings are _always_ sexy.

Or flash your body at him, and let him see the lingerie you have on underneath normal clothing, and you'll find yourself one shirt short of a full outfit.

_ **N = No (All their No-No's)** _

I feel like I say this for each of them, but any bodily stuff that isn't blood _(__yesevenperiodblood__,__hehasnoshame__)_ or tears, he just doesn't jive well with.

Surprisingly, he also says hard no to any leg restraints. He'll never say why, but you've heard from the others that it's because G can't move very well in animatronic form and hates the feeling of being unable to walk.

** _O = Oral (To give or to receive?)_ **

_Givegivegive__**givegi**_-

Okay but all jokes aside, he _loves_ going down on you. Really! He's even cum in his pants from giving you oral before, completely untouched.

To him, it's fun to see how much you squirm and push at his shoulders when it gets to be too much. G relishes in being the one to do that to you...

Dark G though? He still likes to go down on you... You'll just be half conscious and drooling when he's finally finished.

_ **P = Pace (Slow and sensual or rough and fast?)** _

Slow and sweet most of the time. Sometimes G just gets really, really desperate for no particular reason and _needs_ to fuck you as fast as possible. He always makes it up to you though...

Dark G is a little bit of a wild card. Sometimes you'll get slow and sweet(?) which always leaves you with many, many bite-marks and shallow cuts. Then there's fast and rough where he takes no liberties with his claws, and hardly even _tries_ to shield you from the razor fine points of his teeth.

_ **Q = Quickie (Down for a quickie or no?)** _

Yeah, _no_.

Even Dark G agrees that _one_ time of Freddy walking in on you two was more than enough.

_ **R = Risk (What things are they willing to do with intimacy?)** _

While he is generally very anxious about doing anything that could potentially hurt you, G is very confident that you'd tell him before anything got too out of hand.

That being said though... He'd rather not have any knives or other sharp things come into the bedroom. He has a set of perfectly good claws right here if that's what you need, but he will not let knives cross into his safe space.

_ **S = Stamina (How long can they last?)** _

G can go for a moderate amount of time, but makes it feel even longer with the amount of enthusiasm he puts behind his lovemaking.

If you've really gotten him riled up, he wouldn't mind an extra round as long as you are perfectly aware that you will both most likely be sleeping in a puddle of his cum. Because once he's tapped out, he's tapped _out_.

_ **T = Toy (Experiments with them, yes or no?)** _

...okay, he wasn't aware of how hot this was until _you_ introduced the idea to him, but... He really likes watching you pleasure yourself with a dildo. Toys are usually iffy territory for him, but he can't deny watching you bounce on a fake cock while he watches is hot.

_ **U = Unfair (Do they tease well?)** _

G isn't a public tease, but when you two find yourselves alone, he likes sneak his fingers in places that don't belong. Slipping them into your waistband, back pockets, slightly up your shirt, all that jazz. The other bears and foxes aren't quite brave enough to remind him that they can smell it when you react to the feelings.

G is _perfectly_ aware ;-)

_ **V = Volume (Are they loud or quiet?)** _

He's a loud one. As demure as he usually acts, it's a shock when he emits this high pitched gasp when you go down on him.

He will try to bite his lips, or press a hand to his mouth to mute the sounds, but if you ask him to be as loud as he wants, he'll unleash a torrent of groans, growls, snarls and cursing.

_ **W = Wild (Are they animalistic or tame?)** _

He's actually pretty tame, most of the time. Even when Dark G _hasn't_ peeked around the corner, G can get a little more grabby and bitey than normal. He usually bites into the fat and meat of your shoulders, and wraps his arm around your waist, keeping you still as he takes his own pleasure from you.

_ **X = X-Ray (What could be underneath there?)** _

Ridiculously thick. The first time you had sex, he had to stop halfway through and pull out because you were hurting so bad. Good news is he doesn't have that much length, as he's actually around the average of 5 and a half inches, if not a little bit longer.

His dick is really pretty, with a pink, uncircumcised head, and rather smooth, soft shaft. It has one oddity though, which is two, really thick veins running perfectly parallel on either side of his cock.

_ **Y = Yearning (High sex drive or low?)** _

Just about in the middle. It can ebb and flow depending in your own drive, though if you start out the relationship with a high drive and mellow out, it will take him some time to relax along with you.

** _Z = Zzz (Will they stay awake or fall asleep right after?)_ **

  
If any of y'all have seen the first Friday movie, the one with Ice Cube?

Yeah, G is knocked the fuck out. He'll try his best to clean you up, and make you comfortable first, but yeah. He always feels bad when he wakes up a few hours afterwards, so make sure to soothe the poor baby.


	5. NSFW Alphabet Bonnie: A - Q

** _A = Aftercare (How well do they look after you after sex?)_ **

He can be a bit... Brusque, after sex or any physically taxing activities. It's nothing against you! Bonnie just finds it easier to lay down for a while and then he might do some clean up and cuddles. He can get snippy if you start getting insistent, so it's usually best to just relax with him or get up and clean up yourself. If you did any intense scenes, _then_ he'll jump immediately into aftercare because he knows better then that.

** _B = Body part (Their favorite body part of themselves, or their partner?)_ **

Bonnie will tell anyone of the OG animatronics this: arms. Be they muscular, weak, soft or firm, he is _here_ for them. He really likes the upper arm region because the skin is so soft, but if you let him just knead your forearms whenever he's stressed, that's cool too.

On himself?... Like Bonsin, it has to be his shoulders. While the Rockstar may be more muscular than Bonnie, Bonnie is still just as tall as him, which means he is broader than you... Okay, and he really likes the way you grab at them whenever he picks you up too fast.

** _C = Cum (Is it normal, colourful, translucent? Hot or cold?)_ **

Bonnie's jizz is actually kinda weird when compared to the other stage animatronic because... Well, because it tingles when it come into contact with your flesh. It's also less sweet than most animatronics, bordering more on salty and sour and it's decently thick.

Bonnie cums in small spurts over a longer period of time, and jerks _hard_ with each spurt. The tingling is both a blessing and a cursed because it's more stimulation, and if any happens to leak down onto your more sensitive bits...

Too much stimulation...

** _D = Dirty Secret (Something they're embarrassed about?)_ **

Ugh, it's not even a _sexy_ dirty secret.

Once, while sharing Pirate Cove with Foxy in his animatronic form, Bonnie managed to get his arm stuck in the curtains. The fabric had gotten wrapped around a joint, and when Foxy tried to help him, the fabric had woven around his arm and hook. It made the fox awkwardly straddle the bunny and that was how they were found by both Bonnie's Withered self and Mangle.

Positive: The two managed to help them out, and none of their fur got torn loose.

Negative: The faceless rabbit still wouldn't let him live it down, and Foxy refused to share a space with him for literal _months_.

_ **E = Experience (Experienced or Virgin?)** _

Eh? _Kinda_ experienced.

He's gotten far enough to go into foreplay, but people tend to back off when his mouth kicks in because _yikes_. Dude can say some blunt things that come off as being hurtful. Like, if you have stretch marks around your inner thighs, or you have a weird tan line, or even if you have a tad bit more hair than he's used to, he _will_ say something.

Never in a hurtful way but... Yeah, kinda a turn off.

_ **F = Favorite Position (** _ _ **Missonary** _ _ **, Lotus, ** _ _ **ect** _ _ **?)** _

If you let him, Bonnie will usually just toss both of your legs over one of his shoulders and go to **_town_** on you. The position, if somewhat cramped, lets him push inside of you really deeply, reaching the special little spot deep inside of you with ease. Plus he can always drop onto one forearm to fold you up even tighter as he fucks you harder.

He also likes to just have one of your legs over his shoulder with the other dangling near his hip as he pistons into you. Both positions will leave you with incredibly overworked muscles, and cramped legs, so be wary when he asks you to let him grab your legs.

_ **G = Goofy (Are they serious or silly during?)** _

Pretty fucking serious. You'd think someone shot his dog or something with how intensely he was watching his dick pound into you. It can be hard to get past his deadpan expressions sometimes, but if you do it'll be a great time for both of you.

_ **H = Hair (How well groomed are they?)** _

He's as groomed as you ask him to be. Generally doesn't care, but once he waxes or gets rid of all of it, he won't let it grow back in. Not because he hates the itchiness, but because he just likes having a routine and having it will make him less snappy in the future.

_ **I = Intimacy (How romantic are they? )** _

His serious focus can be interpreted how ever you want it be, but if you're the giggly type like I am, you always get a quick giggle at how eerily serious he is. Bonnie will crack a grin if you do, and will gladly let you pepper kisses across his face... Before thrusting up against you to remind you exactly why he's so serious at the moment.

If you're also a pretty serious person, then he can come off as completely tuned into the moment. He doesn't mind your intense staring, although he may pepper kisses across your collarbones if he feels like you're losing touch with the current events.

_ **J = Jack Off (How often do they masturbate?)** _

_Nah_.

His libido is like... Non-existent when you aren't involved. (He _despises_ any "_fuck like rabbits_" jokes. Make any, and you're as good as disowned in his eyes.)

Really! He doesn't know why, but unless you're involved, he never really gets horny. Curious to see if he _really_ wasn't one to get horny by anyone else, the others had you, Toy Chica, Showtime Chica, and Showtime Foxy all wear the same exact outfit. Each of you pranced out, and Bonnie's bunny ears only perked up and he adjusted his legs when you came shyly trotting out.

_ **K = Kinks (Kinky, or nah?)** _

Oooh~

So, I imagine the Bonnie's to all be African Americans with various styles of dreads and twists. (I may write that up later) Bonnie has braids, and _loves_ when you pull on them. That's how you can get him to break that tough facade... Well, that and dig your nails into the base of his spine, right above his lil' bunny tail.

Bonnie also likes pinning you down, and - _if you ask nicely_ \- being pinned down by the wrists. He may prefer being dominant, but the knowledge that you're only able to do this because Bonnie is _letting_ you is an absolute thrill for him.

He also enjoys lifting you up while fucking you, folding you in half like a damn lawn chair as he pounds into your body. He'll always keep you supported, so hold on and enjoy the ride ;-)

Also enjoys cumming _inside_ of you, although he isn't adverse to cumming on you if that's what you'd prefer. _(You may start to prefer it inside due to reasons listed in __**C**__.)_

_ **L = Location (Favorite places to fuck?)** _

Dude is real private with everything, even down to where he places his hickies on you. (Note: since his skin is so dark, you can mark him up as much as you want)

So no public spaces, and yeah. That includes the security office. Generally he likes to fuck in your room, but if that's unavailable to him, then he'll gladly sneak in a quickie in the bathroom.

_ **M = Motivation (Turn ** _ _ **on's** _ _ **?)** _

Bite him.

Deadass, if you're feeling horny and Bonnie is within biting distance, go for it. Sink your teeth into his neck, or pull him down to nibble behind his ear and he will pounce on you like... Well, like a rabbit in heat.

He also appreciates it when you accentuate parts of your body, especially if they're body parts you feel uncomfortable with. Wear a pair of shorts that squish your thighs. Wear that homemade crop top. Fuck it, go full mainstream thot if that's what's uncomfortable for you and as long as you're feeling confident in front of him, he's feeling horny.

_ **N = No (All their No-No's)** _

Rabbit. Jokes.

He **_will_** drop you on your ass, don't even try him.

Bodily fluids and... _Other_ things are a bit 'ole no, along with whips and riding crops. His skin gets itchy when he's hit, and he doesn't know how to accurately reel in his strength so that a hit from the crop doesn't hurt you horribly.

_**O = Oral (To give**_ **_or to receive?)_**

He's a generous guy, and usually loves to give as much as he likes to receive.

Bonnie can get a tad too rough, and force you down his length, but he always apologizes for forcing you to take too much. Doesn't mean it won't happen again because, hey. The guy is enthusiastic about getting head.

When he goes down on you, Bonnie _wants_ you to suffocate him. Clamp your thighs around his head, press him down, and grind up against his face. Bonnie will gladly let you even curl his braids around your fingers and hold him against you as you fuck his mouth. My man's a _freak_.

** _P = Pace (Slow and sensual or rough and fast?)_ **

Slow and rough. Your hips will feel so sore after a night with this guy, especially if you let him throw your legs over his shoulder. Bonnie will sometimes push in deep, and then just sit there, letting you feel the weight of him stretching you open and keeping you so thoroughly pinned that you have no choice but to wait for him to start moving again.

And when he does, you can be sure you won't be sitting comfortably tomorrow.

** _Q = Quickie (Down for a quickie or no?)_ **

Bonnie isn't adverse to quickies, but they also aren't his preferred method of doing things.

To him it's like grabbing fast food vs just cooking at home; quick, easy to do but not as satisfying as if you had taken the longer route.


End file.
